A Life of Death
by DistortedVocals
Summary: Not much to say about this one. It's still in progress, but I hope you enjoy, and I would love to see suggestions.


I am Brian Miles, An aged man with a cruel past, a black heart, and a lust for blood. I appear to be a 23 year old man with handsome, dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a flawless smile. I tap my fingers on the table of the coffee shop, sipping at my morning drink and reading the papers, when an attractive young woman walks through the door and into my life. Her hair flows fiery red, and her eyes are hypnotic green. I can smell her fragrent perfume, reminding me of the past summer. My highly tuned senses have been doing nothing but increasing in power, it's not all that hard to smell her at this distance.

As soon as my eyes were set upon hers, I become nervous. This is average, for any normal human being, but not the same, for me. When you have seen as many women come and go, and you are the reason some of them died, You don't become attracted so easily. My palms were sweating, and I tried to just dab at them with a cloth, so it would not wipe off the sunscreen. Sunscreen is vital to my daily life.

She sits down at the bar, pulling out money and ordering a coffee, black, no sugar. I am sitting a good twenty feet away from her, and I can hear every word that slips through her lips. She looked towards me, smiling softly and sitting a bit closer. Sometimes I still wonder if it is my looks or my scent that attracts danger.

"Hi. I'm Alicia." She smiles a most magnetic smile, and I can not resist her. "Nice to meet you, Alicia. I'm Brian. Do you come here often? I'm most positive I would have remembered you." Perhaps that was a bit too romantic for my well being, but it was too late to take it back.

"No, It's my first time. Any suggestions for breakfast?" Her words are hypnotic. "I heard the pancakes are to die for." I replied, flashing a toothy grin.

She smiles, a good sign for someone like me. "Really? I'll have to try those."

I smile back, being the gentleman I am. "Here, Let me buy your breakfast." I pull out my money, smiling and signaling the waitress to come over to my side. "I'd like a serving of your famous pancakes, please," I turn to Alicia, "I hope you like it."

She laughs, nodding and continuing her smile. "I'm sure I will, if they are as good as you say they are."

The waitress laughed silently, then, in a very noticable western accent, comments, "I'm sure you will, hun. They're the best I've ever had, and trust me, I've had alot of pancakes in my day."

Holding back a chuckle, she nodded. "I'll take your word for it, miss."

After she finished her breakfast, she looks deep into my eyes. "You seem fimiliar to me somehow.. As if I've seen you on TV." Becoming more careful, I smiled. "I just have one of those faces.." After obtaining her phone number, adress, and an innocent kiss on the cheek, I bid her farewell, planning on seeing her again shortly. My day went on like the rest, night being when I'm mainly active, rarely sleeping any, and if I do sleep, it happens during mid-day.

I slept through most of the day after meeting Alicia, waking up at 7:00 in a puddle of my own sweat. I am hungry now, and I don't meen hungry like a pizza or a doughnut. I'm feeling a lust for blood. I quickly put on my clothes and jacket, slide through the door, and into the cool night. The wind seems to whisper to me, for I hear distant voices and laughter. There is a small party taking place a mile away in an alley. Some teens picked a wrong night to smoke pot alone in the dark.

I creep up on them, evil grin across my face. I find a place to sit and watch them from a small distance, managing to hide in the shadows of the moon. I wait for a moment, listening to their conversation. They must be pretty hammered. I walk up to them, smiling.

"Who the fuck are you, dipshit?" one of the cocky teens ask, trying to size me down. I laugh, and he faulters his act. "I am your death omen, boy. Fight back and you'll die slower."

I then pick him up with one hand, squeezing his neck harshly as I watch the others flee in horror. I don't believe anyone will come help. I doubt anyone will believe the stoners, anyway. I dare them to go to the police. They will just arrest them for possesion of drugs and do nothing over the missing teen, then pin the case on a friend.

I stare into the kid's eyes, tilting my head slightly to the side, watching his expression change from shock to agony as his face begins to buldge from the pressure. I rip his throat apart, and press my lips to the cold flesh of the dying child, letting the thick crimson run down my throat and chin. I can feel myself being refreshed. I drop his dry coarpse to the ground and dissappear into the darkness.

Now that my hunger has subsided, I walk casually towards Alicia's house. I do not walk up to her door and knock, though. I sneak around and peer through the window, and watch as she undresses and lays herself down to sleep. She has a nice form, her body's only flaw would be a scar on her lower back, left side. I watch her sleep for a few moments, before leaving. I get bored quickly.


End file.
